


I Like the Way You Still Say Please

by bttmye0l



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, inspired by chanyeol's suddenly thicc ass, kind of??, no vanilla sex in this household, yes this is my 2nd fic where yeol rides a smaller member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmye0l/pseuds/bttmye0l
Summary: alternatively titled: I Have A Raging Size Kink So Here's Xiuyeol





	I Like the Way You Still Say Please

     Minseok was incredibly talented at keeping up with his overly-excited puppy dog of a boyfriend. The two were incredibly different people, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Chanyeol was big in every aspect. He spoke, laughed, and moved with a passionate, yet endearing fervor. Minseok was very small in his size, movements, and voice. He appeared in be calm, cool, and collected at all times whereas Chanyeol wore his heart on his sleeve.  
     However, despite their differences, no one was surprised when they announced that they were together. Their attraction to each other was palpable and it was a relief to all their friends when they finally got together. The sexual tension was suffocating and their friends probably wouldn’t have been able to deal with it for much longer.  
     Their sex life was interesting, to say the least. And again, despite their differences, they work very well together. Chanyeol and Minseok were equally passionate and eager to explore so they often found themselves in weird yet fun situations. (One time Chanyeol shoved Minseok into a dressing booth at the mall and gave him a very eager blowjob. Just before Minseok came, an employee knocked on the door, asking if everything was okay.)  
     You’d think that after several years of dating, they’d calm down. That was not the case, much to their neighbors’ dismay. Both of their sex drives ran rampant and they still managed to never get bored with each other. Of course, it took some time for them to really learn each other. Minseok had to learn how to give Chanyeol what he wants while dodging the aforementioned’s gangly limbs. And Chanyeol, well, he was just here to get dicked down. When they started dating, Minseok made the decision to work out more frequently, for Chanyeol and himself. (Chanyeol didn’t know this, of course, and if he found out he’d probably crush Minseok in a death hug of love.) Chanyeol loved to pinned down, pushed around, and fucked; Minseok  ~~got off on~~ loved the power trip of having someone so big submit to him.  
     One evening, Minseok was especially glad he’d made that decision to work out more. He had one hand pressed in the middle of Chanyeol’s back, effectively pinning him to a wall in their bedroom. Minseok’s other arm was wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, enabling him to press his tongue further into his boyfriend. Chanyeol was whining and whimpering, his hips trying to buck under Minseok’s iron grip. His boyfriend had been eating him out for what felt like hours (actually 10 minutes). Minseok was purposefully toying with the taller because he hadn’t gotten to in a while. With Chanyeol studying and Minseok working, they both hadn’t had time for each other recently.  
     Chanyeol was shaking with need, almost to the point of crying in both need and pleasure. He kept mumbling helpless, little things like “Please, please, please” and “Minnie” that was making it a lot harder for Minseok to tease him. However, Minseok had a plan that he wanted to see through.  
     Suddenly, Minseok pulled back and Chanyeol let out an incredibly pitiful whine, “W-what?”  
     The older smirked and tugged Chanyeol towards the bed. “Lay down on your stomach for me sweetheart.”  
     Chanyeol, always the best boy, did exactly as he was told. He squirmed as he waited for Minseok to return to him. When he finally did, Chanyeol sighed and settled into the bed. Minseok rubbed up his shoulders then back over his ass. Chanyeol groaned as his boyfriend squeezed and slapped his ass lightly.  
     Minseok murmured, “Hold yourself open for me, baby.”  
     Chanyeol immediately complied, letting Minseok get on with his plan. He licked Chanyeol’s hole delicately and slipped in a lubed finger. Chanyeol whined, “Minseok…”  
     “Hm?” Minseok questioned after adding a second finger.  
     “S-shit,” was all Chanyeol could get out.  
     After working his fingers in and out of Chanyeol for a little longer than necessary, he lubed up the next part of his plan.  
     “Flip onto your back, sweetheart,” Minseok said with a pat to Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol flipped over all to eagerly and let Minseok nestle between his legs.  
     This view of Chanyeol was probably Minseok’s favorite. Eyes shining up at Minseok, a deep pink blush running from his chest to his ears, dick was hard and leaking, and he was more than willing to do anything to please Minseok.  
     Minseok cooed, “Wow… you’re such a pretty little thing. So pliant and ready for whatever I give you, yeah?”  
     Chanyeol’s breathing quickened, “Yes, yes.”  
     “My good boy,” Minseok indulged, saying the words Chanyeol was waiting to here.  
     “Yes, your good boy only,” he said with a wide grin.  
     Minseok leaned over and grabbed the toy he’d tossed on the bed earlier. This toy had to be one of Minseok’s favorites, a sleek black prostate massager with a loop for in front for more fun. He slipped the loop over Chanyeol’s straining dick and slipped the toy inside.  
     “Don’t forget, Minseok added, “I’m yours as well.”  
     Minseok turned the prostate massager to vibrate at level 1. Chanyeol’s hips bucked harshly from the sudden stimulation. He whined meekly, really just wanting Minseok’s dick in him already. However, it was going to be quite a while before he actually got it.  
     Minseok placed his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and drug them up to his nipples, rubbing them and pinching them softly. The taller’s breath stuttered out and his eyes lit up, clearly curious as to what Minseok is doing. Minseok let his drag farther up and lightly squeezed at the base of Chanyeol’s throat, making him suck in a large breath.  
     “Minseok…” Chanyeol moaned, “What are you doing?”  
     Minseok smiled coyly and replied, “Having a little fun. It’s not often I get to see my pretty boy like this, all pink and gasping.”  
     The praise went straight to Chanyeol’s dick, making him whine softly. Minseok continued dragging his hands up and down the younger’s body for minute, savoring the way Chanyeol reacted to his touch.  
     “Please, please, Minnie. I need it so bad,” Chanyeol whimpered.  
     “What do you need?” Minseok asked coquettishly.  
     Chanyeol groaned as Minseok pinched his nipples particularly hard, “Touch me more, anywhere, please.”  
     Minseok almost pitied him. Almost. Nevertheless, he leaned down and started pressing kisses into Chanyeol’s reddened chest. Minseok littered soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck and chest. He nibbled on one of Chanyeol’s pretty nipples while he fiddled with the other. He felt Chanyeol’s hips buck lightly on a particularly hard bite.  
     Minseok pulled off his boyfriend, and with a smirk he said, “I almost forgot, you like it a little rough, don’t you?” Without waiting very long for an answer, he continued, “Yeah, I remember now. You like it rough enough to feel it after a couple days. That makes you a little bit of a pain slut, doesn’t it?”  
     This time a response actually came, in the form of a high pitched whine. Minseok smiled and turned the vibrator to level 2. Chanyeol’s back arched as he whimpered, “Minnie, please, I’m so close. P-please touch me.”  
     Minseok leaned down and sucked hickey into his boyfriend’s collar bone. He pushed Chanyeol’s hip back down after it bucked again. Minseok was beginning to get impatient himself; he could only resist Chanyeol for so long. He pulled back and Chanyeol whimpered at the loss. Then, Minseok grabbed Chanyeol’s endless legs and pushed them up. Holding both ankles in one hand, he squeezed one of his boyfriend’s cheeks with his free hand.  
     “I can tell you’ve been working out, your ass has been getting so much thicker,” Minseok complimented. “I can’t believe you have a nice dick _and_ ass now. Most people barely have one of those.”  
     Minseok smacked Chanyeol’s ass, relishing the way it jiggled a little bit. (It’s never done that before.) Chanyeol cried out in pleasure and his legs strained against Minseok’s grip. While Chanyeol was distracted, Minseok turned up the vibrator another notch.  
     “Oh- oh my god. Minseok, I’m so close,” Chanyeol mewled.  
     “C’mon, cum for me baby boy. You’re so good for me, the best,” Minseok simpered.  
     Chanyeol wailed as he came, toes curling and eyes tearing up with pleasure. He slowly came down from his high with Minseok laying at his side and kissing his neck and cheek softly.  
     Chanyeol turned his head and captured a kiss from Minseok. The kiss was soft with a hint a fire. He could feel Minseok’s hard-on pressed against his side.  
     Everytime Chanyeol and Minseok fucked, Chanyeol always came at least two times. It took awhile for Minseok to get used to Chanyeol’s love of being overstimulated. And in the end, it worked out beautifully for the both of them.  
     So, when Chanyeol panted out, “I wanna ride you,” Minseok wasn’t surprised.  
     “Yeah… okay,” Minseok deadpanned, immediately moving back to sit against the headboard.  
     After a moment of readjusting, Chanyeol was finally sinking down on his boyfriend’s cock.  
     “So tight, Yeollie. So, so, good for me,” Minseok groaned softly.  
     Chanyeol placed his hands on the mattress in between the older’s legs and rolled his hips languidly. He couldn’t move his hips as smoothly as Minseok, but by god he was going to try. Regardless of his riding ability, Chanyeol could tell Minseok was enjoying himself by the way his nails were digging into the soft flesh of Chanyeol’s hips.  
     Soon enough, Chanyeol cock began to fill out, again, and he quickened his pace so he'd come closer to relief. He began bouncing up and down on Minseok’s cock, moaning and whimpering shamelessly. Despite his best efforts, he had a difficult time nailing his prostate without Minseok’s help.  
     It was only a matter of time before Chanyeol began to whine for Minseok to help him, to please fuck him.  
     “Min-” Chanyeol’s voice cracked, “Minnie, please, please fuck me. I need it so bad.”  
     “Awh, poor needy baby,” Minseok husked, pushing Chanyeol onto his hands and knees more roughly than he meant to. He earned a deep groan from Chanyeol anyways. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
     Minseok didn’t waste any time, pounding into Chanyeol like the world depended on it. Chanyeol couldn’t do much more than hang on for the ride, clawing the sheets and bucking his hips back to meet his boyfriend’s.  
     Minseok could tell by the way Chanyeol was clenching around him that he was close. He pulled Chanyeol up so that his chest was pressed flush against the taller’s back. Chanyeol’s moans suddenly increased as he rocketed towards his orgasm.  
     As Minseok pinched one of Chanyeol’s nipples, he teased, “You gonna cum? Only on my cock like a good little slut.”  
     Chanyeol came with a wail all over their bedspread. With a couple more thrusts, Minseok came into Chanyeol, squeezing his hips and biting his shoulder as he did so.  
     “Holy shit,” Chanyeol exclaimed, making no attempts to help Minseok clean him or the bed..  
     Minseok climbed into bed, cuddling up to Chanyeol and chuckled, “Is that a good ‘holy shit?’”  
     “Hell yeah.”  
     “We’re gonna get so many noise complaints.”  
     “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> like every fic i've written, this is a lot kinkier than i meant it to be. also, the title is from a nickelback song so uh soorry  
> *  
> comment and kudo if u'd like, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
